scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Guardian of the Lost City
Guardian of the Lost City is the first episode of Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Premise On a trip in Europe the gang crashes into a Greek island known as Atlantis Island. There the gang meets two archaeologists who have recently discovered Atlantis! Plot "This European vacation sure is groovy!" Daphne said as the gang sailed on a motor boat in the Atlantic. "Reah roovy!" Scooby agreed. "Like, it would be groovy if we got something to eat. I'm starving!" Shaggy complained. Fred turned around. "We'll eat once we get to Greece Shag." He said. "Fred watch where you're going, we're gonna crash into that island!" Velma screamed. "Everyone jump!" Fred ordered. The gang all hopped out of he boat in panic. CRASH! "What's going on?" Asked two archaeologists on the island. "We're sorry, our boat crashed into this island." Daphne apologized. "Jinkies, aren't you Vanessa Smith and Paul Davis? The famous archaeologists?" Velma exclaimed. "Yes and you'll never believe what we discovered... Atlantis!" Vanessa cheered. "Atlantis?!" The gang exclaimed in unison. "Yes the sunken city of Greek myth." Said a tall, Greek man. "The name is Marco Agua. This island is my home." "Marco, why don't you go tell them more about our discovery." Paul said. "Of course." Marco agreed. The gang followed Marco to his house. It was filled with books, diagrams, and maps. "Atlantis was a Greek myth until now. The city sunk a very long time ago to the ocean's floor. I had no idea that Atlantis exsisted until Paul and Vanessa discovered it. Supposedly Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea, guards the city." Marco explained. "Rikes!" Scooby said. Velma eyed an amulet on one of Marco's shelves. All of a sudden, Vanessa and Paul entered. "We have a great idea!" Vanessa said. "We want to take you kids to Atlantis. You see we want to turn it into a big money-making tourist attraction ever since we discovered it. Once you finish your trip we'll alert the press of our discovery!" Paul explained. "Sounds awesome!" Fred said. "Our scuba gear is on the beach." Vanessa said. "Shaggy and Scooby why don't you two go get the gear?" Fred asked. "Alright Fred." Shaggy agreed. Scooby and Shaggy walked onto the beach. Once they got there Poseidon rose out of the ocean! "Zoinks!" "Rikes!" "I warn you, do not enter Atlantis, or you will be doomed!" Boomed the Greek god. He sunk back down into the sea. "What's going on? We heard you two scream." Vanessa wondered. "P-P-P-Poseidon!" Shaggy explained. "You saw Poseidon?" Velma asked. "He like warned us not to go into Atlantis!" Shaggy yelled. "Looks like we have a mystery on our hands, and that means we are going to Atlantis!" Fred explained. The gang got into their gear and hopped into the submarine. The submarine ventured until it got to the sunken city. Paul handed Fred a shell. "This is a shell phone, you use it to call us once you want to go back to the island." "Thanks Mr.Davis!" Fred thanked. "See you kids soon!" Vanessa said as the sub headed back to the island. "Jeepers, this is beautiful!" Daphne exclaimed as the gang swam to the center of the city. "Look at that temple." Velma said. "Why don't we go explore it?" "Like, Scoob and I are going to catch a fish dinner." Shaggy said. "Suit yourselves." Said Daphne. Velma, Fred, and Daphne swam into the temple. Shaggy and Scooby spotted a large fish. "Rummy, ret's ret that rone." Scooby said. They followed the fish and Scooby grabbed it's tail. "Ri got our rinner!" Scooby cheered. "Scooby, that's a shark!" Shaggy screamed. The shark growled. "Rahhhhhh!" Scooby screamed The two swam away and the shark quickly followed, biting at Scooby's tail. "Like, to the ampitheater!" Shaggy yelled. Scooby and Shaggy swam into the ampitheater and slammed the door onto the shark's nose. "Wow Scoob that was close." Shaggy said. Scooby whimpered. "What's up Sc-" Shaggy started, as he turned around to see Poseidon! "Be gone air-breathers!" Poseidon growled. "My fish minion, attack them!" All of a sudden, the shark brome the the door! "Zoinks!" Shaggy screamed. Him and scooby swam through an arch over to the temple, butthe shark swiftly followed. They made it to the temple and slammed the door on the shark once again. "What's wrong? You two look like you've seen a ghost." Daphne asked. "Try Greek god." Shaggy said. "You saw Poseidon again?" Fred asked. "Rep rin the flesh, or rins, or rhatever!" Scooby said, regaining his breath. "Leave mortals!" Boomed a voice. Poseidon crashed through the wall with two swordfish. "After them!" The two swordfish obeyed and chased the gang into another room. On the way Fred dropped the shell phone. Shaggy and Fred slammed the door and the swordfish's "swords" went through it. Poseidon saw the shell phone and picked it up. He then swam away. "This must be a treasure room!" Daphne exclaimed, admiring the artifacts. Velma saw a suspicious amulet. "Jinkies I've solved the mystery! Now let's just call Vanessa and Paul to take us back up." Velma said. "Oh no! I must've dropped the shell phone in the hall." Fred said. The gang looked for it but could not find it. "Like, now how will we get back to the surface?" Shaggy asked. "Rim?" Scooby wondered. "Good idea Scooby, c'mon gang I have an idea." Velma said, swimming out into the city. The gang followed. "Now Scooby, use your claw to poke a hole in my oxygen tank on the bottom. Evryone hold on!" Scooby did as told and Velma started shooting up to the surface, along with the gang. "Man, we're going super fast!" Fred exclaimed. "Don't look now, but ole finned and dangerous is coming after us!" Daphne said, pointing at Poseidon riding two dolphins. "Re're ralmost there!" Scooby cheered. SPLASH! The gang reached the surface. "Re rid it!" Scooby cheered. "Mwahhaha, stay away forever!" Yelled Poseidon as he rode towards the teens. He grabbed Scooby, but poked a hole in his tank with his trident. "Oh no." Said the god. The two flew in the air, screaming. Then they flew into a tree and a projector and speaker fell onto Poseidon. "Like, that first Poseidon me and Scooby saw must've been a projection." Said Shaggy. "Now let's see who Poseidon really is..." Fred started. "Marco Agua?!" The gang said in unison. "Just as I suspected. I saw Marco had a strange amulet in house and I saw one identical to it in the treasure room of the temple, yet he told us he never knew about Atlantis until after Vanessa and Paul discovered it." Velma explained. "Rhy'd you ro it?" Scooby asked. "I didn't want this very impotant ancient civilization to become a tourist attraction where it could be damaged. I wanted it to stay untouched and for archaeologists to study very carefully. I didn't want it to be ruined." Marco explained. "You have a good point." Daphne agreed. "Are you kids ok? Marco was Poseidon?" Vanessa asked. "Yes, but we agree with him, you shouldn't turn this important city to become a tourist attraction" Velma stated. "You're probably right, we were just being plain greedy. We will tell the press of our discoveries, but it won't become a tourist attraction." Paul said. "Hooray!" The gang cheered. Vanessa and Paul walked off. "And to think, they wouldv'e been rich if it wasn't for you meddling kids!" Marco laughed with the gang. "Scuba-Dooby-Doo!" Writer's Note Feel free to review! (: Locations *Atlantis Island **Atlantis ***Ampitheater ***Temple ****Treasure Room Cast and Characters Villains *Poseidon Suspects Culprit Notes/Trivia Velma playing the guitar and sings the mostly of famous for the song "1972" in the heifers while you're at police gets arrest for meddling kids. Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Volume 1: City of Mystery Category:Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Season 1